Zapomnieni
by Lioncur
Summary: " People have eternally been mistaken and will be mistaken, and in nothing more than in what they consider right and wrong." ― Leo Tolstoy, War * * * Historia miłości, która zdarzyła się niezależnie od samych zakochanych. Historia, którą zamierzam ciągnąć aż do mojej matury - bo w końcu trzeba robić coś, aby nie skupiać się na nauce.


Jedno wiedziałam na pewno- _On_ nie żył.  
I chociaż nie żył, pojawił się w pokoju pełnym kurzu i rupieci, którego nikt nie sprzątał od bardzo dawna.

Jego stopy nie dotykały lepkiej podłogi, bo nie miał stóp, nie całkiem. Widziałam tylko kontury butów, przezroczysty jak szkło i drżący jak żar, gdy poruszał się w moją stronę.

_On _był szkłem, snem, .

Pokój na ostatnim pietrze jedynego budynku, który mógłby być moim domem, wypełniał szarawy półmrok, świadczący o zbliżającym się świcie. Na wierzchołkach sosen widocznych przez okno dostrzegłam rubinowy refleks pierwszych promieni. _Proszę, odejdźcie_...

Nie byliśmy sami.

Parę kroków na lewo, gotowa do wyjścia i pozostawienia nas na ostatnią rozmowę stała niewysoka dziewczynka, dziecko jeszcze, o porcelanowej twarzy i okrągłych oczach pozbawionych rzęs.

-Nie przyprowadziłam go tutaj, żeby został.- rzekła niskim głosem, który nie wydobywał się z jej kratami, ale zewsząd- z łamliwych nóg szklanego stołu, łuszczącej się białej farby, ram zmatowiałego lustra.

Zamrugała oczami; dostrzegłam, że ma podwójne powieki, jak aligator.

Śmierci nie można oszukać, śmierć należy do czasu. Teraz to szansa na pożegnanie.

Jej kroki wypełniły korytarz, jak przypływ wypełnia jałową plażę. Zostaliśmy sami.  
\- To niemożliwe.- wyszeptałam, wiedząc już, że będę płakać. Skróciłam dystans między nim a mną o parę kroków.

\- Przepraszam.- zwiesił głowę ze wstydem, jakby był jedynym człowiekiem chodzącym po ziemi, który, w przypływie szaleństwa, wyrzekł się nieśmiertelności.  
Uniosłam jego podbródek,moje ręce drżały. Nie chciałam, żeby się odwracał, zamykał przede mną- każdą sekundę, która nas rozdzielała od Apokalipsy chciałam poświęcić na zapamiętanie najdrobniejszego detalu jego ciała. Tylko tyle mi pozostanie, gdy opuszczę ten pokój i zdecyduję się dalej żyć.

\- Przepraszam... przepraszam...  
\- Nie, przestań to mówić...  
\- A co mi zostało? Wiesz, co teraz będzie!  
\- Nie możesz odchodzić... tyle zrobiłam, żeby cię tu zatrzymać...- czułam, jak na moich strunach głosowych gra panika, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie poznałam, i determinacja, która mogłaby mnie pchnąć do spalenia się żywcem, w obronie ostatnich darowanych nam momentów.  
Łkałam.

Nie... nie..._nie._.. jesteś _miłością_ mojego życia.- powiedziałam, zapominając o tym, jak tandetnie mogło to brzmieć.

Będziesz żyć jeszcze _długo_, kiedy mnie tu nie będzie.  
Przycisnął moją głowę do swojej piersi, a ja nie umiałam wykrzesać z siebie ani ułamka radości z jego dotyku.

Nie mogłam wyciąć spod czaszki** tej **części mózgu, po której krążyły obawy przed moją rzeczywistością, od chwili, gdy _On_ rozpłynie się w powietrzu- jak to dusze mają w zwyczaju.  
Zawsze taka byłam.  
Niczego mnie nie nauczył.  
Nie umiałam się cieszyć z tego, co miałam w rękach, bez względu na to, jak cenne by nie było.  
to _wszystko_, co ma gatunek ludzki.

Och błagam, błagam, błagam... Nie odchodź...- powtarzałam, czując jego wargi na czole.  
Moje ciało było sparaliżowane chłodem, takim, który przybywa z Arktyki i dotyka cię w ten sam niedbały i szorstki sposób, w jaki mierzwi czapy lodowców. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że to zimno promieniuje od jego dłoni umiejscowionej na moim policzku.  
Z palcami wczepionymi w jego koszulę, zawzięcie i zaborczo, jak szpony walkirii, zapłakałam raz jeszcze, do tego mrugając nieprzerwanie, żeby mieć pewność, że łzy nie przysłonią mi obrazu jego twarzy.

Nie...proszę..._zostań_...

Nie mogę.- pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie; zrozumiałam, że jest już wypełniony spokojem i chciałby przylgnąć do tego spokoju na dobre, a jedynym co go powstrzymuje jest mój dziecinny lament i jego dobrowolna odpowiedzialność zapanowania nad nim.

Gdziekolwiek teraz nie pójdę, będę tam czekał na ciebie.  
Pochylił się, a ja wspięłam na palce, przyciskając swoje usta do jego.  
Moje wargi suche, jak zebrane jesienią liście, czekające na ogień, ale zamiast ognia poczuły napierający na nie mróz wcześnie przybyłej zimy.

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy po raz kolejny, nie widziałam już _Jego_, ale raczej kontury, zarys jego ciała i ubrania, i setki obrazów-cudzych twarzy, zdarzeń, widoków i mijającego czasu, który wyświetlał się na jego skórze, jak na ekranie.  
Nie miał już oczu i ust, a mimo to słyszałam jego głos- a raczej przerywane ciszą i dziwnym, nieludzkim szumem sylaby, które dochodziły do mnie z wszystkich kątów pokoju. Brzmiało to zupełnie jak nastrajanie zepsutego radia.  
Popiół, woda krew, piasek, łąki, jaskinie, porywane przez wiatr kartki papieru i przestrzeń, jasna zielona, słońce, które wstaje i zasypia, nieprzerwanie, złączone ręce: czyje? Nasze? Czy tych, którzy byli _nami_,zanim się urodziliśmy?

Obrazy z niezlokalizowanego rzutnika były wyświetlane coraz szybciej i w końcu nie umiałam niczego odróżnić z tej mieszanki kolorów i kształtów.  
Ale potem zapiał kogut.  
Zapiał trzy razy i za trzecim pokój stanął w ogniu czerwonego słońca, które właśnie wzeszło.  
Została ,  
w tym pokoju,  
w tym wszechświecie.


End file.
